Sva bol svijeta
|conductor = Noel Kelehan|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|position = 16th|points = 27|next = Ostani kraj mene|image = Bh93.jpg|previous = --}}'Sva bol svijeta '(translation: "All the Pain in the World") was the debut entry for Bosnia and Herzegovina at the Eurovision Song Contest 1993 in Millstreet performed by the group Fazla. The song's title, "all the pain in the world" refers to the suffering of the Bosnian War which was ongoing at the time. In fact, in order to make it to Millstreet after finishing 2nd in the pre-qualifier, they had to flee Sarajevo under gunfire leaving their conductor stranded on the tarmac at the airport. Thus, the host conductor, Noel Kelehan, conducted their entry. It was performed 18th on the night following Finland and preceding the United Kingdom. At the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 27 points. Lyrics |-| Bosnian= Ja ne mogu skinuti zvijezde sa neba Ne mogu naći put, put do svemira Al' ti mogu ovu pjesmu poslati Da znaš da sam živ, ljubavi Kad se noćas na mom licu suze zalede Neću dati da me strah sa sobom povede Ja još imam snage sam da pobijedim Da smo zajedno, lakše bilo bi Sva bol svijeta je noćas u Bosni Ostajem da bolu prkosim I nije me strah stati pred zid Ja znam da zapjevam, ja znam da pobijedim Kad se noćas na mom licu suze zalede Neću dati da me strah sa sobom povede Ko će mjesto mene stražu čuvati Da se nikada zlo ne ponovi? Sva bol svijeta je noćas u Bosni Ostajem da bolu prkosim I nije me strah stati pred zid Ja znam da zapjevam, ja znam da pobijedim Sva bol svijeta je noćas u Bosni Ostajem da bolu prkosim I nije me strah stati pred zid Ja znam da zapjevam, ja znam da pobijedim |-| English= I can't take the stars down from the sky I can't find the way, the way to universe But I can send you this song So you'll know I'm alive, my love Tonight when tears on my face freeze up I won't let the fear take me over I still have the strength to win alone If we were together, it'd be easier All the pain in the world tonight is in Bosnia I'm staying to defy the fear I'm not afraid to stand in front of the wall I can sing, I can win Tonight when tears on my face freeze up I won't let the fear take me over Who will be the guard instead of me So that another evil doesn't occur? All the pain in the world tonight is in Bosnia I'm staying to defy the fear I'm not afraid to stand in front of the wall I can sing, I can win All the pain in the world tonight is in Bosnia I'm staying to defy the fear I'm not afraid to stand in front of the wall I can sing, I can win Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1993 Category:Debut Entries